COPOS DE NIEVE - capaña en busca de su autora
by Raina KIM
Summary: separados por el destino y reencontrados por el mismo, este one-shot es publicada para poder ubicar a su autor. ayúdenme a encontrarlo . gracias. (sasuhina) autor: ANONIMO


"**EN BUSCA DEL AUTOR(A) DE COPOS DE NIEVE"**

**hola a todos, el motivo por el cual subo este fic es solamente para poder encontrar a la autora , debido a que bueno este es el primer fic que lei y por su causa me volví sasuhinista , le gurdo mucho cariño y ya pasado 6 años de leerlo e decidido emprender la búsqueda de la autora de este fic , cabo resaltar que al hacer esto estoy infringiendo muchas reglas de la web, pero asumiré el riesgo y reitero este no es mi FIC solo lo público para que aquellas personas que lo hayan leído me puedan decir como ubicar a la escritora y bueno poder así leer sus demás creaciones, el motor de todo esto es el sentimentalismo que tengo hacia el a pesar de ser de categoría M+ . Pero sin más preámbulos aquí les va. **

**Autor: **anónimo (por el momento espero encontrarte)

**Personajes: **sasuke & hinata

**Contexto: **universo alterno

**Categoría:** +18 , M (cuando yo lo lei pensé que eso significaba _más de 18 capítulos_ XD lose en ese tiempo era una niña muy pero muy inocente o boba ya ni se, además en la tv de mi país en ese tiempo no tenía ese tipo de tipografía de las categorías permitidas para la edad , asi que eso se escapó de mi conocimiento )

**Copos de nieve **

Una habitación oscura una cama, en la cama una mujer dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios, en su sueño empezó a recordar aquel día cuando empezó su felicidad…

/SUEÑO/

Había empezado a caer copos de nieve ,muy raro en aquella ciudad ya que hace años no había caído ni un miserable copos , las calles ya empezaban a llenarse de nieve , pero en medio de aquel terrible frio pero hermosísimo paisaje estaba una muchacha caminando, con una vestido blanco un poco más arriba de las rodillas ajustado solo resaltando más su figura, su cabello ondeaba al compás del viento le imponía , sus ojos color perla estaba surcando por lágrimas , el frio la hizo estremecer no llevaba abrigo se abrazó a si misma pero de pronto recordó de que estaba huyendo, está huyendo de su familia , casa, amigos, padre, hermana, primo y de su propio destino, que llegaría si se quedaba en el lugar donde ya no podía llamar "hogar", recordó como había huido de ahí, había salido corriendo del gran salón por las palabras de su padre: _hinata , te muestras muy débil en los negocios , por aquella razón te tengo una propuesta , te he conseguido un prometido él te ayudara en llevar todos los negocios de la familia_. Claramente ella había llorado silenciosamente pero lo pensó amargamente aquella propuesta si se casaba no sería feliz ella quiere, ama y lo sigue amando a "él", negó suavemente con la cabeza y como respuesta ella recibió un _sal fuera de mi casa y no regreses no eres digna de mi ni de tu apellido , que muchos desean , ¡FUERA!_

Y por aquella razón, salió desesperadamente de su…. Ya no podía llamarlo casa? Hogar? nada absolutamente nada, …. no podía cuando salió a la calle sintió como por primera vez en su vida un copo de nieve caía en aquella ajetreada ciudad, parecía que el cielo le abrazaba con sus brazos fríos que maldecía su vida, que compadecía su dolor, sonrió melancólicamente al recordar aquello y más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se las limpio bruscamente y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas , quería desaparecer, olvidar , ser feliz por primera en toda su vida , olvidar el pasado, tener esperanzas pero no podía, quedar en blanco correr ser libre gritar sentir los brazos de "el " tenerlo cerca, con más fuerzas empezó a correr .

…

Caminaba lentamente, sin prisa, iba vestido todo de negro, con una abrigo largo, el abrigo cubría un poco de sus rostro dándole un aspecto misteriosos y seductor, soltó un suspiro que se convirtió en humo cuando el aire caliente de su aliento choco con el frio , cerró los ojos y doblo la esquina pero sintió una golpe en su pecho que lo hiso tambalearse, cuando recupero toda su estabilidad abrió los ojos y estaba preparado para insultar a tan torpe persona , pero no conto con encontrarse con aquellos ojos , esos mismos ojos que quería olvidar pero no podía … la seguía amando, la vio completamente estando ella sentada en medio de aquella nieve del suelo con el vestido un poco subido donde pudo ver sus muslos y un pequeño color rojo al fondo que daba a entender que era ese color la prenda íntima, su cabellos un poco mojados por la nieve su rostro sonrojado por tanto correr y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorría desde su cuello hasta perderse en aquel escote .

Sintió algo duro… caliente…, se tambaleo y cayó al suelo donde la nieve la recibía, mojando más su vestido, sintió pena de ella misma, levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros, profundos como si se tratara de un pozo sin fondo, era ¡él! Sus ruegos, llamados habían sido escuchados ó era una alucinación , un sueño , pero si estaba a punto de morir solo deseaba con toda su alma , quería morir viéndolo solo a el a nadie mas , si la muerte se acercaba hacia ella solo quería ver aquel rostro, sus ojos su ser , solamente a él para irse en paz; pero se dio cuenta de la realidad , él estaba ahí parado enfrente de ella viéndola profundamente , se sintió culpable por haber dejado por la amenaza de su ….. padre _" no puedes estar con el hinata! , es nuestro enemigo en negocios, los Uchiha u lo Hyuga no podemos tener ninguna relación solo en ganarnos los unos a los otros , te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver , no me deshonres mas delo que haz echo." _Las palabras estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente no podía olvidar como la había amenazado su ya no padre, y si el no la perdonaba y la odiaba por lo que ella le hizo, sus manos en cada lado de sus caderas, apretó fuertemente la nieve entre sus puños, que se tornaron rojos por el frio, escondió el rostro en su flequillo para no verlo marchar de nuevo seguramente la dejaría sola, aquella pequeña palabra de cuatro palabras que significaba mucho , empezó a soltar mas lagrimas silenciosamente por el dolor al perderlo de nuevo y todo por su culpa de ella misma.

No se reponía de lo que estaba viendo, era ella , su más anhelante deseo, vio como escondía su rostro conocía aquel gesto de ella , algo que la inquietaba ó que le ha pasado para que ella tenga que cubrir sus rostro a el , ¿Qué debería hacer? Irse…dejarla como ella lo dejo, su corazón se contrajo y desecho aquella estúpida propuesta, pero de pronto vio como una gota caían del rostro de ella impactando en la nieve fundiéndose, frunció el ceño ya sabia lo que pasaba otra vez tuvo que ser aquel hombre que les hizo infeliz a los dos, intento calmarse poniendo dos dedos en su frente masajeándolos un poco para no ir directamente a aquel maldito lugar , como el lo llamaba , se agacho un poco y la alzó por su estrecha cintura, tal y como lo recordaba liviana como una pluma, usaba la misma fragancia lavanda flores, inspiro silenciosamente para llenar los pulmones de aquel olor que extrañaba.

…

Sintió sus manos de el en su cintura , recordó el calor, la presión y aquel tacto suave de el que solo lo usaba en ella, entonces el no la…..¿dejaría sola?, quedaron a poco distancia ella había puesto una de sus manos en el pecho de el inconscientemente.

Viendo desde lo lejos aquella escena parecía de una pareja de enamorados.

Aunque no sintiera directamente la mano de la chica, sentía el calor que ella producía en su cuerpo, abrió sus brazos para abrazarla pero se detuvo y si ella se iba y lo dejaba solo otra vez no lo soportaría pero… la vio tiritando de frio y no lo soporto, ella tan indefensa tan vulnerable delicada escomo si hubiera un viento fuerte la rompería en pedazos , la abrazo fuertemente agachando la cabeza para oler de nuevo aquel perfume embriagador.

No no lo creía, imposible le hacia mucho daño pero aun así el le daba otro oportunidad, puso su manos en le abrigo de él y los apretó fuertemente , aquella acción de no soltarlo no dejarlo ir, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el y con tan sola unas palabras del mas profundo dolor hablo.

"t-tenias r-razon s-sasuke e-el , y-yo , g-gomen!" – hablo en un susurro pero la última palabra la grito un poco más fuerte, y se apegó más a él escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

" hinata" – hablo disfrutando de volver a decir su nombre – " tranquila, lose , no volverá, no lo dejare." – le dijo separándose un poco y verla a la cara , le limpio algunas lágrimas con sus dedos y se quitó el abrigo poniéndose un poco y verla a la cara, le limpio algunas lágrimas con sus dedos y se quitó el abrigo poniéndoselo en los hombros de ella, agacho la cabeza y se sorprendió en ver como sus narices se rozaban vio sus labios blancos por el frio, inclino más la cabeza y rozo lentamente sus labios sintiendo como esta se estremecía por aquel leve, como la conocía lo siguiente está claro era como ella se sonrojaría y sucedió, la agarro de su cintura y profundizo el beso demandantemente más coloco la otra mano en su nuca apegando más sus cuerpo, el beso se calmó y el sonrió entre los labios de ella- "sigues sonrojándote por todo, tan inocente como siempre" – le susurro en el oído, le agarro de la mano guiándola por el camino ya que ella todavía no reponía de tan apasionado beso .

Empezaron a caminar lentamente por la calle de nieve, solo se escuchó el silbido del viento dando al ambiente algo de paz, llegaron a un gran edificio muy bien cuidado y de grandes jardines alrededor, el saco las llaves y abrió la puerta dela entrada luego pulso el botón del ascensor, una vez en el ascensor que subo muy rápido llegaron a la última planta, salieron tranquilamente y el abrió la puerta de su departamento que estaba s oscuras, lentamente encendió las luces mostrando el salón ,luego un pasillo que se veía que llevaba seguramente el cuarto de baño y la habitación de el , sasuke le quito muy despacio el abrigo lo coloco en un perchero, otro por el pasillo y entro en la habitación de la derecha luego salió con una gran camiseta color negro.

"hinata" – ella dio un respingo y lo vio- "deberías cambiarte" – se sonrojo violentamente- " estas mojada y fría enfermaras, si no te cambias y te calientas"- varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza proponiendo como calentar a hinata pero sus ideas no eran muy discretas , mas bien un poco pervertidas indecentes, vio estaba sonrojada con la camiseta en su pequeña , mano y aquel vestido todo mojado , no ayudaba a la situación la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el mismo escuchando como respiraba agitadamente le acaricio su mejilla, con sus dedos dibujo el rostro tocando su mandíbula, labios , y la beso pidió acceso con lengua haciendo mas presión en los labios de ella, la escucho soltar un gemido cuando el coloco su mano en sus glúteos, aquel sonido lo dejo extasiado, la abrazo por su cintura ya guio por aquel pasillo largo, el cuarto estaba con las luces encendidas una cama grande un escritorio un ordenador, un armario , no pudo ver nada mas ya que sasuke se había parado a espaldas de ella bajando lentamente el vestido haciendo un sonido agudo por la cremallera, lentamente el vestido fue cayendo rozando la delicada piel de ella dando caricias a su cuerpo , el lentamente vio su espalda con un dedo delineo su columna dando unas cargas eléctricas al cuerpo de ella, acaricio los hombros de ella vio la tira del sujetador color rojo, desde cuando a hinata le gustaba el color rojo se hizo esa pregunta , pero aquel color resaltaba la piel de ella daba un brillo a su color, bajo la tira y dejo al descubierto sus hombros beso su cuello y bajo hasta su hombro donde mordio ligeramente viendo y sintiendo como a ella se le cortaba la respiracion, subciono un poco fuerte ganadose los suaves sonidos de los gemidos de ella , aparto sus labios del hombro y la agarro de sus caderas apegandola a la suya, sintiendo como a ella se agitaba entre sus manos por sentir su miembro entre sus glúteos , le dio la vuelta lentamente viéndola por primera vez desde que entraron a laa habitación. Sus pechos subiendo y haciendo que el sujetador apretara mas sus senos, bajo la mirada y se encontró con las braguitas de encajes también de color rojo, toco delicadamente su pecho derecho con la otra mano desabrocho el broche viendo sus senos al descubierto redondeados con los pezones de color frambuesa y grandes se veía realmente apetitosa; empezó a quitarse la camisa negra que llevaba desabrocho su cinturón y bajo la cremallera de su pantalón la agarro a ella de su nuca para besarla de nuevo no quería dejar de disfrutar su sabor, su olor , todo relacionado a ella, la guio donde estaba la cama la echo suavemente , empezó a bajar las braguitas escuchando más gemidos , le encantaba aquel lindo sonido nunca dejaría de escucharlo de eso él estaba seguro, se bajó los pantalones y los bóxer dejando libre a su miembro grande grueso y largo que palpitaba a cada segundo , a acorralo bajo su propio cuerpo y empezó a besar , lamer y succionar sus senos , hinata arqueaba la espalda , su cuerpo reaccionaba por voluntad propia y de sus labios solo salían gemidos de nunca en su vida los había escuchado de su propia boca, quería que el sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía , así que mordió superficialmente el hombro de el escuchando como este gruñía se entusiasmó y siguió mordiendo besando sus hombros , su cuello y sus labios, desde cuando hinata era así era la pregunta de sasuke, cuando se volvió más segura , no le dio importancia y toco con sus dedos la intimidad de ella notando lo húmeda que estaba , hizo círculos imaginarios adentrando un primer dedo viendo como ella apretaba las sabanas en un puño y mordió sus labios sonrió y siguió con su "trabajo" metió un segundo…. Un tercero notando como ella daba una mueca de dolor por el tamaños que entraba en su intimidad saco un dedo y con los dos empezó a moverlos lentamente aumentando el ritmo gradualmente ella le seguía el campos que sus dedos pedían, se contrajo… saco sus dedos del interior y noto como estaban llenos de sustancia blanca y viscosa la sintió ya preparada no le dio tiempo a reponer su respiración e hizo que sus sexos se rozaran llevando más cargas eléctricas a cada una de sus células para luego tensarse y relajarse, la tomo de las caderas y empezó a hundirse en ella sintiendo la estreches de sus paredes y lo húmeda que estaba sintió aquella barrera hizo un poco de esfuerzo y la atravesó un tanto brusco la escucho gritar de dolor y morderse su labio inferior derramando algunas lágrimas , subió delicadamente su mano y acaricio limpiando la mejillas de ella que estaban rojas cual cereza, lentamente comenzó el vaivén lento pausado para convertirse en otro más rápido , más feroz, más salvaje , mas frenético; sus cuerpos sudorosos brillaban a la luz de aquella habitación sasuke sentía el final que llegaba pronto , las paredes de ella apretaron su miembro , fieramente apretó su mandíbula para no gemir pero salió un gruñido gutural por parte de el , sus respiraciones aceleradas sudados extasiados, se echó de espaldas y la coloco encima de el, todavía sin salir de su interior; le acaricio los cabellos, sus parpados se cerraban no soportaba el cansancio había sentido algo caliente cuando él se derramo dentro de ella , pero le gusto , la hizo sentir más cerca de él.

"hinata" – la aludida había apoyado sus mejilla en el pecho de el por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza para que el continuara – "quieres casarte conmigo"- pregunto el pelinegro viendo como ella levantaba la cabeza rápidamente para verle los ojos , le sonrió de lado y ella empezó a llorar con una sonrisa en los labios asintió el lo entendió pero se tensó cuando ella se movió para darle un beso en los labios, otra vez su cuerpo había reaccionado, había besado los labios del pelinegro pero sintió otra vez el miembro de el en su interior hincharse y palpitar con más fuerza arqueo la espalda…..

Despertó cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura

"hinata" – dio la vuelta un poco el rostro y se encontró con la negra mirada de sasuke – " que estabas soñando, decías mi nombre en distinto tonos de voz" interrogo viendo como ella se volvía roja parecía que su cabeza ardería en cualquier momento, salto de la cama y negó con las cabeza al pelinegro que le veía divertido pero se doblego cunado noto una patada en su interior - " no deberías saltar en tu estado, eres cabezota" . regaño sasuke que ayudo a hinata a echarse en la cama.

"i-iie e-estoy bien solo e-es una patadita del bebe"- respondió sonriendo tocando su abultado vientre, el asintió receloso y se acercó más a ella tocando suavemente el vientre de ella notando como el bebe daba pataditas sonrió sinceramente y beso la comisura de los labios de su esposa y acaricio su vientre adentrando la mano hasta tocas su pecho , agacho más el rostro y empezó a morder el hombro de ella cada vez que hacían "eso" el dejaba una marca en el hombre de ella, pero la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente dejando ver a un niño d años de edad, era idéntico a sasuke solo que parecía una versión miniatura , el niño miro con el ceño fruncido al pelinegro mayor grito:

"¡OTO-SAN DEJA DE MORDER A OKA-SAN!"- apunto el niño acusadoramente a su padre como no había apartado los labios del hombro de ella, los dos adultos se turbaron y se pusieron nerviosos , sasuke lo miro fijamente, para ver si funcionaba aquella mirada fría , por el contrario el pequeño no cedió , el pequeño también había heredado su preciada mirada , se rindió y busco ayuda a su esposa que estaba sonrojada y tocando el vientre.

"q-que sucede bebe"- pregunto inocentemente la madre para salir de aquel bochornoso problema.

"arg! Oka-san ya no soy un bebe"- dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos con sus labios fruncidos, bueno al menos había cambiado el tema se dijo a si misma hinata.

"bueno , vale uhm que sucede fugaku-kun"- repitió la pregunta su madre.

"bien"- asintió el pequeño orgulloso que lo llamaran por su nombre- "estaba cayendo copos de nieve"- dijo antes de saltar encima de si padre que lo agarro en brazos.

Ambos adultos se miraron y se sorprendieron que otra vez estuviera nevando en aquella época y mas en aquella ciudad, sasuke se aclaró la garganta y hablo lo más serio a su hijo.

"fugaku ¿Qué hora es?"- pregunto mirando como su hijo ponía un dedo en lo alto hasta sus labios pensando la respuesta.

"uhm…. Las 6 de la mañana"- respondió el pequeño

"oh , creo que es mejor dormir" decreto hinata todavía un poco cansada por el sueño.

"hai! Pero…" dijo el niño mirando de nuevo a su padre – " me quedare a aquí, para que oto-san no te vuelva a morder, yo te protegeré de oto-san."- termino diciendo para pegarse a su madre y acariciarle su vientre y empezar a dormir tranquilamente, sus padres se vieron y bajaron el rostro avergonzados se echaron y miraron el techo de la habitación, sasuke estaba cansado había escuchado como hinata se había empezado a mover un poco incomoda y decir su nombre en tonos muy calientes sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse, se durmió tranquilamente , hinata vio como padre e hijo dormían tranquilamente , suspiro y se acomodo un poco mejor y lentamente el sueño se apodero de ella.

"copos de nieve" – murmuro hintata entre sueños recordado como se había reencontrado con sasuke.

**FIN**

**Yo llegue a este fic accidentalmente , en aquellos tiempos yo era una chica que ama el naruhina todo gracias a la obra y gracia de tv tokio y los primero capítulos de naruto que mostraba a una hinata enamorada de naruto y bueno yo amaba secretamente a naruto lo admito u.u por todo el royo que había pasado y las ganas de seguir adelante, eso me motivaba a seguirlo, bueno yo me la pasaba buscando imágenes de naruhina, y accidental tipografie mal y encontré una me que agrado mucho por la cálida del dibujo así que le hice clip (la imagen mostraba a una hinata inclinando mirando a un sentado sasuke sobre un banca de parque), esa imagen me llevo a una pagina donde se publicaban fic, en ese tiempo no sabia que era fic y mucho menos que las personas escribían ese tipo relacionando parejas de anime asi que como tampoco tenia esas clasificaciones que tiene nuestra querida página fanfiction net yo ni entrada que era sasuhina (lo que haces esta para que no le corte la cuenta ) y bueno me puse a leer y me enganche tanto con la pareja que la sigo desde ese maravilloso día , soy fan desde ese día no por el morbo del acto sexual sino por la trama y lo bien que se complementaban como pareja , y poco a poco fui olvidando a naruto y me identifique mucho con hinata y sasuke por ser las dos parte de mi personalidad . porque yo fui y me convertí en una romántica, masorquista ,loca, inpervetible (o como diría mi amiga incontinente XD ) arochada tímida pechugona , acosada y acosadora entre muchas cosas … espero les aya gustado este fic **

**Cabe aclarar que la historia esta tal igual como fue escrita por la autora , puesto la e tenido impresa desde ese tiempo , escondiéndola para que mi madre no la leea ( /) , gracias a ella convertí a muchas amigas en sasuhinistas y conocí mucha gente. **

**NOTA A LA AUTORA: si esta leyendo , pido disculpas por subirla por mi cuenta no encontraba otro medio más apropiado para que lectores que no es ten en mi red de amistades lo puedan leer , espero conocerte y leer tus fic, y si ya te conocía sin saber que eras tu , estas en todo derecho de meterme un surra XD . admiro tu trabajo aun que sea el único que puede leer o saber que este era tuyo , espero que podamos hablar , (solucionare mi problema de messeger aun no pudo chat por esta web u.u ) . besos y abrazos desde la distancia.**


End file.
